Various Shorts
by CupcakeFilteredCigarettes
Summary: Includes South Park,Xiaolin Showdown,Total Drama,and Legend of Zelda (They're all separate,not in just one world goodness.) Warning:Slight mention of alcohol and this is does have homosexuality so please if you're not into that I would suggest that this isn't the story for you.


South Park Short-Stan and Princess! Kenny  
The skies were mostly clear for the snowy town of Colorado, the grass becoming more visible as the days grew closer to Summer. Each citizen went about their day just as cluelessly as they did when the Nazi Zombies attacked and only a fair maiden continued her thoughts about the event. Anyone else who had even registered its importance forgot about it quickly and the blonde princess felt lugubrious about the fact. How could they just…walk around as if it never happened? She sighed and continued to sit upon a snow covered log, the spot where the princess sat wiped mostly away of the cold, wet particles. She looked into the clouds and thought tha-

"Dude can you get out of that thing now? It's been two weeks."

-

Xiaolin Showdown-Chase Young and Good! Jack

When Good Jack was around Chase almost wanted to shiver at how…annoying _happy_ he always was, always so optimistic even when the Xiaolin were down. So of course when the regular Jack was forced to drag him around rather than stuff him and lock him in his basement his guard was much higher up than normal. Everybody had known at that point just how scarily well Chase was able to hold his cool and make rational decisions but when the war lord was _really _angry he simply waited his anger out(oh my gosh I make him sound like a five year old getting angry and having to wait in a corner)because he knew how stupid he could be when clouded. Today…was one of those days. He paced in his room at a failure Wuya had made and how it extremely costed him in his goal and when he was tied in the heated chains of furiousness he didn't hear the little pit pats of the lighter redhead's light steps. The door was cheerfully knocked on but a happy 'Chase! I made you a cake to make you feel better! Look I even put little cats on it! Well not real ones but-but it's really nice I think you'll like it!' was interrupted by a loud angry growl. "Oh don't be a grumpy pants you big lizard!" _Oh_ how Chase envied that the fact that he could tear him in shreds seemed to fly right above the other's head. Good Jack walked in anyway and when Chase turned and bared his fangs at him, turning onto a bit of a defensive position, he stopped half way and looked at the cake. It was covered in a light yellow fondant and had crudely iced little tiger and lion heads on it with little happy expressions. "See? I made it just for the big bad war lord himself!"  
…Maybe Good Jack wasn't such a bad ray of sunshine. After all, Chase seemed to lighten up a bit after that event.

Total Drama-Duncan and Noah(TDI)

In their cruddy apartment the bookworm stayed curled up on the lounge with his book that was commonly found with him. He always read this book, over and over, to the point he had made multiple repairs on it and he probably would bet real items he knew the book inside and out. He was pretty content at this moment, his brown eyes scanning the familiar text till he heard a pop. His eyebrows lifted, wrinkling his forehead, and looked at the source of sound. Duncan sat on a ripped couch next to him and on the table in front of him had put down a coke and a bottle of freshly opened tequila. 'What?' the larger man asked, sending his fabled Duncan look to his love. The darker skinned brunette returned at him with a 'Are you serious?' face."Oh come on it's in the middle of the night and I'm bored." Noah was a good kid. He always had good grades in school and really didn't hang out with people unless it profited him mostly so when he was given a chance at alcohol he didn't just roll his eyes at it.

He fucking pounced at it.

-

Legend of Zelda-Link and Fledge

Today was a messed up day. His cooking was insulted, he got bullied earlier by Groose and when he was upset by it all he was told by Karane to stop 'over reacting'. He got beat up! Of course he was going to be upset he's going to fucking clean after and feed his bully as if he was rewarding him! It wasn't like he _wanted_ too anyway. It was his turn (it was always his turn it seemed) to help Henya and it wasn't like he was against helping the woman that practically raised him; it was the fact he had to do all this with Groose. But for now he could just chill in the eating area, reading a book lazily with his eyes half-lidded.  
A certain blonde happened to be walking to his room at the time but stopped at seeing the other, then changing his destination to the chair beside Fledge. His now dull eyes moved over to the green knight and stayed silent, almost waiting for the question.  
"What's up?"

-

Well there it is!  
I made multiple 1-10 lists of characters and I used a number generator to help(force) me to make a story. I own nothing but the stories dude, CFC out! 


End file.
